el infierno de los amantes
by Reveire
Summary: Si te vas a ir, vete y no vuelvas nunca más.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **Parejas:** Demon!Mel x Elizabeth.

 **Advertencias:** Basado en el manga en los capítulos 242-247.

 **Notas:** El angst de esta otp me está comiendo viva y yo escribo esto sólo para sufrir más.

* * *

 **El infierno de los amantes**

* * *

Es él ahora el rey de las tinieblas.

Elizabeth tiembla (ella es una flor a mitad de pudrirse en medio de la noche) con la piel fría, el cabello blanco alborotado, los ojos temblando con un sabor agridulce naciendo en su garganta. Meliodas tiene los ojos más secos que la noche tenebrosa, su voz ya no es tibia al igual que un sol a medio apagarse, y cuando la toca, cuando él toca las manos temblorosas de ella, es como un cariño moribundo, inexistente.

Elizabeth tiene

(el terror al borde de las órbitas de mar azulado, el desamor en la comisura los labios, las lágrimas ante la tristeza que le nace).

Meliodas era

(la luz débil pero tibia de un sol amaneciendo, la ira misma convenciéndose a sí misma de ser paz, el cielo agrietándose en azul de verano luego de la lluvia. Él era su día claro y tibio, el que alumbraba sus noches oscuras).

Meliodas es, ahora

(rey de las tinieblas, un cuervo que se asoma por las grietas de sus muros, acechándola; tiene las garras largas y oxidadas, los dientes enredados con carne ajena, la sangre seca pegada a la piel, exactamente igual que un demonio, ese que la busca y llama por los suelos).

Elizabeth tiembla. De todas formas le toma de las manos, le acaricia los cabellos, busca besarle los labios que él trae fuertemente cerrados. Elizabeth tiembla. Pero igual lo quiere (lo ama al igual que se aman las noches oscuras, en medio del silencio, al borde de la muerte).

(esta promesa de ambos, lo ha llevado a la locura).

Y Meliodas la arrastra consigo, pretende llevarla hasta el fondo de los abismos, la lleva lejos del viejo hogar y de sus camaradas (ella puede ver los ojos llorosos de Diane cuando ambos se alejan, volando, en el cielo oscuro sin estrellas). Elizabeth tiene la amargura corriéndola por las venas alborotadas, es como una niña pequeña sin rumbo atrapada por el monstruo que la acecha (el monstruo que sólo busca cumplir su promesa).

Y la arrastra, lejos, la arrastraría hasta el fondo del abismo.

Elizabeth tiene miedo (de amarlo tanto).

Es que Meliodas ya no es Meliodas; es rey de todo lo podrido, de las tinieblas que ella temía de niña. Trae la sangre demoníaca escurriéndose por su sonrisa torcida, por el caos que le florece entre las garras que matan, por la ira eterna y calma reflejándose en su mirada indiferente. Meliodas ya no es Meliodas.

(ese chico de mirada triste y distante que buscaba ser su caballero y arrullarla por las noches, buscaba besarle los labios entreabiertos, que le susurraba versos mal pronunciados al oído, que entrelazaba sus palmas callosas en las hebras blancas de ella, ese muchacho de día lluvioso que tanto la quería).

Ahora, sus ojos negros están poblados de caos rojizo,

y ella ve claramente aparecer en sus órbitas

la locura, el horror, la indiferencia

el cansancio del viajero que ya vagabundeó

toda una eternidad, por este mundo.

Es entonces cuando en medio del averno y la amargura, él pronuncia las palabras peores que una maldición espantosa o un aullido de horror: "Ya no te quiero. No pretendas que al tocarte me tiemble el corazón como hacía antes, no pretendas que tu mirada azul me penetre dolorosamente. Pienso cumplir esta promesa nuestra, que es más vieja que el día y la noche…pienso cumplirla, para vivir por fin en paz. Pero no pretendas que te mire con amor, no pretendas que te toquetee la piel blanca. Ya no te quiero".

Los ojos azulados de ella tiemblan, agridulces.

(ella es tan bonita, estando siempre al borde de la muerte cruda, con sangre en la lengua, las rodillas torpes y raspadas. la vida siempre renaciéndole dolorosamente, los ojitos de océano calmo, el cabello blanco revoloteado, la piel intacta ahora rasgada por demonios. Ella es tan bonita y llora, llora).

Ya no tiene miedo (tiene el corazón hinchado de hollín, desplumado como avecilla muerta entre la grava y esparciéndose con la sangre rasgada por entre las grietas de su infierno).

"Entonces me voy. Me voy, para ya no volver nunca más entre tus (garras) brazos".

(esta promesa de ambos, lo ha llevado a la locura).

Es que Elizabeth

 _(recuerda las noches en que el buscó sus manos y dejó descansar su cabeza entre su pecho, apoyando amablemente sus labios sobre la frente tibia; besándole los labios fríos lentamente, como buscándola, abrazándole la vida temblorosa, degustándole los gritos amargos, susurrándole promesas de vida eterna como si acaso la maldición turbia y cruel sobre ellos no existiera; ella recuerda los ojos verdosos mirándola, en cada noche, como si le buscara la vida y quisiera guardársela)_

tiembla, y se va.

"Si no me quieres, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? Me voy a ir, para no volver nunca más".

Es él ahora el rey de las tinieblas,

que la mira, atónito,

marcharse entre la negrura helada

de la noche.

Elizabeth era muchacha con cabello de luna que alumbra la noche, la que corría entre sus brazos llamándolo entre la oscuridad, iluminando su ira tenebrosa. Es ahora la muchacha con los ojos rasgados y la piel floreada arrancada entre hilos, la que pudo ser reina del infierno, la que pretende regresar al mundo como si acaso hubiera aún un sol alumbrando. Es muchacha que corre, huye lejos de él ("si te vas a ir, vete y no regreses nunca más").

Es él el muchacho que solía ser ira-sol esparcido entre los ébanos, y ahora se enreda entre el infierno, pisoteando el cariño verdadero que sintió hacia ella.

Elizabeth desaparece, tragada por la noche.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Meliodas se despierta, tiene sangre en la lengua y la busca casi desesperado, casi queriéndola, casi rompiéndose la oscuridad. Ya no la tiene entre sus tacto o sus palmas callosas, recuerda entonces que todo eso ya no le importa. Recuerda por última vez sus órbitas de cielo claro mirándolo, sus manos etéreas y pálidas buscando sus cicatrices para besárselas, su voz de melómana susurrándole promesas al tímpano. La ama por unos microsegundos, mordisquea su amor torcido una última vez, con la indiferencia de hollín en los ojos. La recuerda bien, memoriza su imagen blanca y pulcra, para luego olvidarla para siempre.

Sus ramas de dios vagabundo crecen hasta la boca de todo lo oscuro, de todas las cosas malditas, y deja de buscarla, deja de recordarla, deja de quererla.

Es él ahora el rey de las tinieblas.


End file.
